Blame the Fates
by Dragonmaster Dyne
Summary: Shonen Ai: Hercules/Cloud - It was a request and I was crazy enough to write it. Are you crazy enough to check it out?*grins evilly*(Don't take this story too seriously!)


Title: Blame the Fates

Beginning notes: Okay, let me make it clear that I'm _not_ for this couple. It was a spur-of-the-moment idea that a friend suggested what she would like to see. And I was like "…I could do that." She's a weird one and I'm weird enough to try it. So remember that when you flame me. ^_^;

Well I present to you: the first Hercules/Cloud (that I know of!)

Disclaimer: I *cough*don't*cough* own Kingdom Hearts. The characters *cough*don't*cough* belong to me. They belong *cough*toSquaresoft&Disneynot*cough* to me.  ::pounds chest:: glad I got that out of my system.

---------------------------

"Kid, I got two words of advice for you: Attack!" yelled Philoctetes across the Coliseum Arena. Truth be told, he wasn't sure if Sora and his two companions, Donald and Goofy, could take on Cerberus, but if they were able to get this far in the Phil Cup and beat the tar out of that mysterious blonde warrior, then maybe they had a chance.

"Close the doors, Phil!" Hercules commanded, the unconscious blonde warrior still hunched over his shoulder. Phil hurried back inside the Lobby and shut the arena doors closed.

Both beings breathing heavily, listening to the battle going on outside.

"Oh gods," muttered Phil after he regained his breath, "I wonder if the kid's got what it takes to beat that monster."

"Don't worry. I'm sure he can handle it," Hercules reassured knowing he had worn down the three-headed dog a bit. That should be enough to let Sora finish him off.

Hercules set the blonde warrior down, leaning against the wall. He put his gigantic sword in a corner so the man could find it when he woke up.

"Who is this guy, anyway?" Hercules asked, looking at the young man's face.

"Cloud Strife. He's a bit of a stiff," answered Phil. Hercules half-smiled.

"Oh he couldn't be that bad."

"Of course he is. He nearly killed some of the challengers. I'm surprised that Sora kid got the better of him." Phil tapped a finger to his chin. "I wonder why he's even here. He's not interested in the trophy or any of the prize money. It's almost like he's waiting for someone or something."

Hercules looked down at Cloud, his eyes twitching. He had strange hair, stranger than anyone he knew. Spiky blonde hair that looked like it could cut your hand if you ran your hands through it. Strangely, he wanted to do that.

He took his hand and ran it through Cloud's hair. It was soft. And _really_ nice.

"Herc, what the underworld are ya doin'?" Phil asked, arms crossed and tapping his hoof. The demi-god blushed.

"Erm, sorry, Phil. I, uh, don't know what came over me." _That was weird._

The satyr shook his head. "Well the guy's gotta wake up some time. I'm gonna go fetch some water. You watch over him, will ya?"

"Sure thing, Phil."

The satyr exited the coliseum, leaving Hercules to watch the warrior some more. Hercules listened to the battle in the arena. He heard Sora's keyblade whacking at one of the heads and a duck crying out in a bunch of quacking noises. Things didn't sound good, but there wasn't much he could do. He spent a lot of energy fighting it and now it was Sora's turn.

He turned his attention to Cloud whose eyes were twitching again. He started to moan. He was getting up!

Hercules stared down at the man. Cloud's eyelids slowly opened to reveal a pair of beautiful, bright blue eyes. Hercules hadn't known a mortal's eyes to be this entrancing since…forever. 

Cloud looked around, trying to figure out his surroundings. A terrible headache was pounding at his head. Like he was hit by a sledgehammer of some sort.

He looked up to see a large man staring at him, like he was fixated.

"Where am I?" he asked. Hercules snapped out of his trance, slightly blushing from embarrassment.

"Oh, yes, of course, um, you're in the Coliseum Lobby." The demi-god answered.

"Oh wait. I remember." Cloud muttered slowly. He tried to get up, but his legs ached.

"Here let me help you." Hercules offered. He walked up to the blonde and put on of his arms over him and lifted him up.

As soon as Cloud was able to stand up, he brushed himself off and muttered in a low voice, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Hercules said smiling. Silence passed between the two. The only sound was the battle still waging outside in the arena. Cloud wasn't very interested in making conversation, but the silence was uneasy for Hercules, because it gave him time to think about something he'd rather not be thinking. _Looking at him like this…makes me feel weird. He looks kind of…cute…_

Hercules studied the blonde's spiky hair, his enchanting green eyes, his smooth facial features and how the lower half of his face was hidden by the red cloak. He had a nice, muscular build worthy of a god.

Cloud looked away noticing the weird looks this man was giving him. He walked up to the corner of the room that his sword resided in and picked it up. He might as well leave now. He didn't care to see whether or not Sora won the fight with Cerberus. He didn't even care to kill Hercules. All he wanted was to find his light.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the "my home" are you thinkin'?_ Hades' voice rang inside his head. /_Kill Hercules and I can help you find your light. He's right there and all alone. Nobody to stop you._

Cloud's eyes widened. He was right. Hercules was vulnerable. He could finish him off right now. Sure, he was weakened, but so was Hercules. Exploiting darkness wouldn't have been for naught after all.

He raised his sword and looked at Hercules.

"Hey, you feeling all right?" Hercules asked, concerned.

"Prepare to die, Hercules. I _will_ find my light!" Cloud snapped, suddenly enraged. Hercules raised an eyebrow. What was going on?

Cloud charged, his sword pointed forward at the redheaded demi-god. Hercules grabbed the blade by his hands and hoisted it in the air. Cloud tried his best to pull the sword out of Herc's grip, but to no avail. Hercules just tightened his grip, so hard that a small trickle of blood seeped out of his hands. Grabbing the sharp part of the blade wasn't a completely good idea.

But being the strongest man on his world had its benefits. Cloud could not wriggle the sword out of his hands. He tried kicking Hercules in the stomach, but it did more damage to his foot than it did to Herc's stomach.

Defeated, he let go of the sword and dropped to the ground, exhausted. Hercules tossed the sword to the side and knelt down to look Cloud in the eyes.

"Why did you do that?" he asked as innocently as he could.

"I wanted to kill you." Cloud answered. "And I failed."

"Got that right. Strange how I'd want to love somebody who'd want to kill me." Hercules said.

Cloud blinked in confusion.

"What the…?" he started, but Hercules pulled down his scarf and cut him off with a kiss. Cloud didn't know how to react. It was completely unexpected, yet not threatening in the slightest. Hercules broke the kiss after a while and blushed madly.

Cloud's face was emotionless for a few moments.

Finally, he got up and looked away. "You are not my light," he said.

"I know," Hercules said sadly. He put his arms around the blonde warrior. Strangely Cloud didn't complain "But you'll never find it in the darkness. Fall into it and you'll never find the light."

"Wise words." Cloud muttered. 

Hercules kissed Cloud on the cheek. "You should probably get going now if you want to find the light."

"I won't lose sight of it." Cloud said. He looked at Hercules and gave him a small smile. "Maybe I'll come back someday. I wouldn't mind facing you in the arena."

"Should prove interesting since we'll both be at full strength. I look forward to it." Hercules said, returning the smile. "I look forward to seeing you again."

An observer wouldn't be able to tell, but under the red scarf covering the bottom half of his face, a small blush appeared over Cloud's cheeks.

Phil finally busted through the doors of the Lobby with a bucket of water.

"Yeesh, I can't believe how long it took me to get the water. It almost feels like a cheap plot device to leave you two alone." Phil grumbled. He looked up and saw a conscious Cloud in the arms of Hercules. Hercules quickly let go and put a hand behind the back of his head, laughing nervously. Phil shook his head.

"I don't know what's goin' on, but I don't think I wanna." He turned to Cloud. "I see you're finally up. Guess we don't need the water after all. Unless you want a drink…"

Cloud shook his head. "I'm good." He casually walked past the satyr and left the building. Hercules sighed and looked away. A cherub materialized out of thin air, holding a bow and a sack of love arrows strapped to his back.

"Eros," Hercules asked, "why did you that?"

Eros snickered. "Blame the Fates, Herc. Blame the Fates." He flew off leaving Phil befuddled and Hercules sighing lovingly.

"What the underworld was up with that?" he wondered.

"Don't worry about it," Hercules said. They turned their attention to the sound of the arena doors flying open.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were covered in battle scars and breathing heavily. Sora gave them a thumbs up. Cerberus was defeated and things could return to normal around here.

~*Owari*~

It could've been worse! I could've made it a lemon! ::hears many screams and faints::

Just kidding! Just kidding! But, hey it ain't my fault. Blame the Fates! XD


End file.
